Our Last Piece Of Sanity
by Night Everglot
Summary: Porque la locura...solo es el principio del círculo vicioso... All human
1. Chapter 1

Our Last Piece Of Sanity

Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con los personajes y la trama.

Prólogo

"_Las razones de mi demencia no son más que los restos de lo que, alguna vez, fue mi corazón…"_

-¿Hace cuanto que esta en ese estado?- pregunté observando a la persona que estaba detrás aquel vidrio.

-Desde que llegó aquí- respondió mi compañero que mantenía la vista en el mismo punto que yo. No me sorprendí por sus palabras, la mayoría de las personas que entraban en este lugar lo hacían ya sin nada que los mantengan cuerdos, sus mentes se encontraban demasiado lejos de su cuerpo.

Volví la mirada hacia aquella persona que estaba sentada en un rincón de la habitación. Era una mujer y, quizás, muy joven para estar en este lugar.

-Es hermosa, ¿no crees?- no conteste pero tampoco era necesario negar lo innegable. Esa joven era dueña de una insólita belleza; sus finos y delicados rasgos adornaban su piel de porcelana junto con unos carnosos labios carmesí, mientras que su cabello castaño, caía en cascada por sus hombros. Pero, definitivamente, lo que más me hizo estremecer fueron sus ojos. Aquellas esferas chocolates y frías eran hermosas a pesar de estar perdidas en la nada. Jamás había visto unos ojos como aquellos.

-¿Cuantos años tiene?- inquirí sin dejar de contemplarla.

-Veintiuno…es una lastima- y él tenía razón, toda una vida por delante solo para terminar de esa manera.

-Jasper, ¿sabes qué le sucedió?- indagué tomando un sorbo de mi taza de café.

-Lo único que sabemos es que un hombre la trajo y abandonó aquí, pero no hay familiares, números, direcciones… absolutamente nada- contestó observando una planilla que tenía entre sus manos.

- ¿y quién paga todos los gastos? Por lo que se, estar aquí no es gratis- dije con un poco de ironía.

-Al parecer, el estado se hace cargo de las personas que están en su misma situación- indicó sin ganas.

-Edward, ¿estas seguro de querer esto? Sabes que no lo digo porque no estés capacitado, solo… es un trabajo que no te llevará a ningún lado. Si ella no quiere salir de su mundo, simplemente… no lo hará- sabía que todo eso era cierto, yo más que nadie entendía el significado de sus palabras.

-Mi intensión no es esa, se perfectamente que cuando se encierran nadie puede ni podrá liberarlos- expliqué observando unas rosas blancas que estaban en la habitación- solo me gustaría entender…comprender por qué hacen de su mente su propia prisión- confesé.

-Sabes, a veces lo mejor es vivir en la ignorancia porque, quizás, no te guste descubrir lo que esconden- me observó durante unos segundos y luego sonrió mientras me daba unas palmadas en el hombro.

-Suerte Edward, dentro de unos meses cuando vuelva, espero no encontrarte encerrado aquí…como un loco más- una media sonrisa se formo en mi rostro.

-No te preocupes, Jasper. Cuando vuelvas, me voy a encontrar muy lejos de este lugar, lo prometo- dije contemplando otra vez a la joven de la habitación, solo que esta vez había una pequeña diferencia… ella me devolvía la mirada.

¡Hola!

Acá les traigo un nuevo fic, solo que éste va a tener unos pocos capítulos, no creo que pasen de los diez.

Si quieren ir un poco más adelantados con esta historia, en mi blog estoy publicándola y voy por el segundo cap.

Espero que les guste la idea y nos leemos mañana con un nuevo capítulo de Papi Edward, recuerden que también estoy subiendo adelantos de esta historia en mi face y blog.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	2. Piece Of Mind

Our Last Piece Of Sanity

Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con los personajes y la trama.

Capítulo I

-¿Sabes que día es hoy?-

Me encontraba frente a ella, sentado en una silla frente a su cama. Estaba seguro que debía odiar que siempre, todos los días, le preguntaran lo mismo, pero, aunque nunca respondiera, estaba obligado a interrogarla. Eran las nueve de la mañana y la lluvia golpeaba con fervor la única ventana que había en este cuarto.

Sus preciosos ojos nadaban en la nada misma, mostrándome un océano chocolate. Su cabello castaño se encontraba atado en una media coleta dejando que unos pocos mechones cayeran libres sobre su rostro. Su semblante lucía sereno, como si no tuviera pensamientos que la inquieten.

-Me llamo Edward Cullen, y estoy sustituyendo al doctor Hale- mencioné seriamente- durante estos meses seré tu nuevo psiquiatra- observé sus ojos intentado detectar algún cambio pero solo habitaba en ellos frialdad, una a la que al parecer me tendría que acostumbrar.

Continué en mi posición inicial, examinando las rosas blancas que estaban en un florero a un lado de su cama. No tenía idea quién las colocaba allí, quizás su enfermera de turno. Para mi gusto, aquellas flores eran las adecuadas para un lugar como este… transmitían paz.

El silencio caminaba entre nosotros disfrutando de su dominio mientras que recordaba mi estadía en otros hospitales psiquiátricos. Nunca antes había tenido un caso como el de ésta chica, al menos mis anteriores pacientes gritaban, lloraban, se enfurecían, pero no soportaban el silencio ni la soledad. Pero ella…ésta joven, solo parecía disfrutar de todo esto. Daba la impresión de que regocijaba de la soledad, la melancolía, e incluso lucia feliz de estar ahogada en su propia mente.

Tratando de abandonar mis pensamientos, comencé a hojear la carpeta que tenía en mis manos. En esas hojas se encontraba la poca información que se sabía sobre ella.

_Isabella Marie Swan _

Y empecé a leer…

…

Habían pasado tres meses desde mí llegada a este lugar, desde que conocí a la joven de ojos chocolates, como comúnmente la llamaba, por supuesto, dentro de mi cabeza. Nada había cambiado, yo no lo había hecho ni ella tampoco. Pasaba mas tiempo de lo acostumbrado en su habitación, quizás intentando encontrar una respuesta a su estado o, solo para quedarme sentado y observar sus preciosos ojos.

Isabella nunca dijo una palabra y mucho menos me observó, ella siempre mantenía la vista perdida en pared. Aún recuerdo aquella noche en la que debía cumplir mi turno nocturno. Yo me encontraba sentado a un lado de la cama, observándola dormir, cuando, de pronto, su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse durante unos segundos, pero luego continúo en su mundo de sueños como si nada hubiera pasado.

Nunca comprendí que sucedió aquella noche, pero luego supe que siempre pasaba lo mismo. Todas las noches su cuerpo se agitaba, mas nunca abría sus ojos. Ella… ella prefería vivir en las pesadillas que despertarse en la realidad.

-¿Sabes que día es hoy?-

Pregunté al entrar en su habitación como todos los días. Isabella se encontraba sentada y con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo de su cama. Vestía su habitual camisón blanco que hacía resaltar la palidez de su piel y su oscuro cabello.

Tomé asiento en la silla a su lado y la observe, no parecía haber nada diferente en ella. Empecé a tomar anotaciones en mi carpeta; el silencio que antes me sofocaba, ahora ya era parte de mi rutina diaria. La pluma en mi mano se movía con rapidez en la hoja hasta que algo que pensé que nunca sucedería pasó.

-La habitación necesita rosas-

Su suave y lisa voz recorrió el lugar a la velocidad de la luz para luego perderse por el aire. Mis ojos la observaron sorprendidos y el silencio se marchó enojado ante la poca atención.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en la pared pero yo no podía correr mi mirada de ella. Jamás pensé que su voz fuera tan bella…tan única. Estaba desconcertado, hacia tres meses que me encontraba aquí y nunca había dicho palabra alguna, pero escuchar su voz fue, realmente, impactante.

En mi cabeza resonaron sus palabras por lo que vislumbré que el florero no tenía las rosas que siempre estaban en el. En ese momento, recordé que la enfermera que colocaba aquellas flores, había tomado un receso de unos meses.

-¿Por qué te gustan aquellas rosas?- pregunté lentamente con temor de que el silencio retomara su lugar en el cuarto. Isabella parecía entretenerse solo con mirar la blanca pared.

-Quizás porque…- sus ojos abandonaron la pared para posarse en mí-…me recuerdan que sigo viva- terminó en un delicado susurro.

Yo me levanté de la silla y caminé hacia la puerta, no podía estar mas en aquel cuarto, no sabía por qué pero Isabella parecía estar rodeada de un aura rebosada de tristeza y no lograba soportar todo aquello…era demasiado para mi.

-Si…si te traigo esas flores, ¿hablaras más seguido?- pregunté sin girarme a observarla.

-Si te hablo… ¿me seguirás tratando como a una demente?-

En ese instante no supe que decir, mi cuerpo se había quedado helado. Todo este tiempo…ella siempre estuvo conciente. Tragué un poco de saliva y abrí mi boca.

-Solo…trata de no volverme loco- murmuré y me volteé unos milímetros para contemplarla. Ella giró su cabeza y sonrió casi con cinismo.

-Aunque no lo notes…tú ya estás perdido. Disfrutas el silencio tanto como yo, ¿verdad?- mi corazón comenzó a latir violentamente - avísame cuando ya no hables, porque en ese momento… tendré un nuevo compañero de habitación…-

…

¡Segundo Cap!

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado…Gracias Vampire Princess e hija mía, por sus lindos comentarios, creo que por fin llego el día en que volqué mi locura a un fic xD.

¡Cuídense y nos leemos!

¡Besotes!


	3. Piece Of Lonely

Our Last Piece Of Sanity

Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con los personajes y la trama.

…

Capítulo II

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- pregunté observándola acariciar los pétalos blancos de las rosas como si fueran de cristal.

-Porque debo de estar loca, ¿cierto?- quise reíme. Isabella no estaba para nada loca o, por lo menos, lo disimulaba bastante bien.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- indagó ella de golpe.

-Veintiocho- respondí sin perderme su juego con las flores.

Sentía una extraña necesidad de saber más sobre ella pero Isabella era tan…diferente. Si ella no quería hablar no lo haría y sabía perfectamente que podía vivir en el silencio el tiempo que quisiera.

-¿Tu vida es tan miserable como para desperdiciarla conmigo?- sentí el frío de sus ojos traspasarme hasta el punto en donde no podía soportar su mirada. ¡Maldita sea! Ella lograba hacerme sentir perdido.

-Hasta donde recuerdo, este es mi trabajo- respondí. Ella no dejó de observarme mientras que sus labios formaban una helada y pequeña sonrisa.

-Me gustaría saber que sientes en este mismo momento- susurró moviendo su cuerpo para quedar a centímetros del mío.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció tenuemente, ella era hermosa, sin dudas, pero al mismo tiempo sentía como si Isabella me transmitiera temor…miedo. No podía explicar aquella misteriosa sensación.

-Nada… no siento absolutamente nada mas que solo el interés de saber que te sucedió para que terminaras así y aquí- A pesar de todo, mis labios no temblaron al decir esto. Sabía que detrás de aquellos ojos había algo más que solo frialdad, lo podía notar… Había aprendido a navegar en su océano de chocolate.

Isabella frunció levemente sus labios en una mueca misteriosa mientras alzaba una de sus finas manos y la posaba en mi mejilla derecha. En ese instante, un escalofrío bajo por mi cuerpo al sentir aquel tacto helado sobre mi piel.

-Sabes, deberías irte de aquí…- susurró acariciando mi mejilla delicadamente- estar loco no es una enfermedad contagiosa, pero pasar tiempo con ellos, a veces…solo a veces… hace que dudes de tu propia realidad…-

Quitó su mano de mi mejilla y se acomodó en la cama para volcar toda su atención en las rosas. Sentía mis manos temblar y mis ojos se encontraban orbitando en la nada. Sin decir una palabra caminé rápidamente hacia la puerta y, con brusquedad, salí de aquella habitación.

Mis piernas caminaban con rapidez lejos de aquel cuarto, no lograba respirar con normalidad, era como si el oxígeno se quedara estancado en algún lugar de mis pulmones.

Jamás en mi maldita vida había sentido tanta desesperación y miedo. No entendía como Isabella con solo unas palabras podía hacerme sentir tanta angustia. ¡Maldita sea! Ella lo estaba haciendo…estaba logrando, lentamente, envolverme en su locura.

…

Sentí el agua chorrear por mi rostro, tenía mis manos apoyadas fuertemente sobre lavabo del baño. Cerré mis ojos y puños con fuerza al recordar aquel rostro; mi vida se había convertido en un desastre desde que la conocí. Ya nada era igual, algo en mi había cambiado, mis pensamientos, mi forma de ver el mundo…ahora todo giraba para cualquier lado menos el correcto.

Levante el rostro y observe mi reflejo en el espejo. Debajo de mis ojos verdes surcaban dos grandes pozos oscuros, consecuencia de las noches de insomnio en las que solo contemplaba el techo de mi habitación durante minutos sin poder dormirme. Y en los únicos momentos en los que podía conciliar el sueño, dentro de mi subconsciente, unos preciosos ojos me perseguían, atormentando el único lugar en donde alguna vez pensé que podría esconderme de la realidad.

Ya no quería saber nada sobre Isabella ni sobre su pasado, me había convencido a mi mismo que debía dejar de intentar hurgar entre sus recuerdos. Cada vez que entraba en su cuarto sentía una ola de agonía golpearme por completo y mi corazón comenzaba a latir descontrolado, como si quisiera salir de mi pecho y escapar de aquel lugar.

Desde nuestra última conversación habían pasado dos semanas, catorce días en los que Isabella había vuelto a encerrarse dentro suyo y sellado su boca. Yo no había intentado hacerla hablar y no lo haría, ella había colocado las palabras correctas en mi mente como para dejarme sin poder dormir en las noches.

Suspiré débilmente y tomé el ramo de rosas blancas entre mis manos. Se había convertido en una costumbre llevarle aquellas flores y colocarlas a un lado de su cama; salí del baño y marche hacia su cuarto.

La noche entraba por las ventanas de los pasillos en forma de un manto oscuro. No se escuchaba ningún sonido mas que el de mis pisadas. Otra vez me había tocado un turno nocturno pero no veía la hora de irme de aquí, no quería verla. Mire el reloj en mi muñeca… dos de la madrugada. Isabella estaría durmiendo y si no lo estaba, las pastillas la obligarían.

Visualice su puerta al final del pasillo y mi corazón empezó a bombear sangre con mas fuerza. Sin tocar, entre a la habitación. Todo se encontraba en completo silencio, la oscuridad había cubierto el lugar. Recorrí con la vista el cuarto hasta detenerme en el rincón.

-Isabella…-

Ella se encontraba acurrucada en la esquina y abrazaba, con sus débiles brazos, sus piernas. La llame suavemente temiendo que se encontrara dormida pero, de pronto… las vi. A un lado del florero vacío se encontraba un vaso de plástico con unas pastillas blancas dentro.

-No me gusta dormir- dijo en un susurro mientras se arrinconaba aún mas contra la pared.

Yo solo la observe desconcertado pero no dije nada, solo camine hacia donde ella se encontraba y me senté a su lado en el suelo. Isabella no parecía ser esa mujer que me hacía sentir miedo y angustia, sino que lucía indefensa y débil. Sus pequeños puños apretaban fuertemente la tela de su camisón.

-¿Por qué no te gusta dormir?- inquirí en un murmullo.

-Las pesadillas son feas- respondió suavemente. En ese momento sentí una extraña sensación, era como si quisiera abrazarla…protegerla.

-¿Qué sucede en tus sueños?- pregunté observándola reteniendo las ganas de acurrucarla en mi pecho.

Ella no respondió instantáneamente, mantenía la vista fija en algún lugar de la habitación pero pude encontrar rastros de miedo en sus ojos, ella estaba espantada.

…

¡Hola!

Espero que este cap les haya gustado tanto como a mí.

Gracias a: Vampire Princess- Ludwika Cullen y Elektragedia por sus lindos reviews! :D

¡Cuídense y nos leemos pronto!


	4. Piece Of Hopelessness

Our Last Piece Of Sanity

Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con los personajes y la trama.

Capítulo III

—Isabella… — susurré queriendo decirle que no tenía que hablar si no quería, pero ella me cortó las palabras.

—Estoy en un hermoso prado lleno de rosas blancas— murmuró lentamente sin mirarme—. Mis pies están descalzos pero siento dolor en ellos y cuando los observo están sangrando.

Su voz sonaba trémula y sus uñas parecían clavarse en la pálida piel de sus manos.

Yo no decía nada, solo la escuchaba con atención. Quería saber cómo era el mundo que habitaba en su mente aunque me sintiera horrorizado ante lo que pudiera descubrir.

—Recuerdo que levanto la vista y a mi derecha veo un árbol repleto de hojas verdes. Siento que quiero quedarme para siempre en aquel lugar y esperar a que el tiempo siga su camino… Lo deseo con tanto anhelo, que por un momento la esperanza de que eso suceda está más cerca que nunca, pero luego… — su voz se cortó antes de que pudiera terminar la oración.

Yo la observé con el ceño fruncido levemente. Por primera vez Isabella se estaba abriendo, estaba contando cosas que jamás le había contado a nadie en éste lugar. No era ni una décima de la mujer que había conocido en este tiempo, parecía que alguien completamente diferente había poseído su cuerpo, mostrando una faceta que nunca pensé ver.

— ¿Qué sucede después?— inquirí en un tono de voz que solo ella podía escuchar.

Sus ojos relampaguearon y contemplé como sus labios se abrían y cerraban intentando hablar, mas ninguna palabra salía de su boca. Podía notar lo difícil que era para ella largar todo lo que tenía en su interior.

—De pronto siento mucho frío. Los pétalos de todas las rosas se encuentran en el pasto, completamente secos al igual que las hojas del árbol. Era un paisaje sin vida, escalofriante… — ella posó su mirada en mí y pude percibir su angustia— Pero a unos pocos metros se había formado un lago, no supe en qué momento pero allí estaba, y el agua era roja como la sangre. No pude controlar mi cuerpo y me dirigí hacia aquel lugar. Tenía miedo… No quería estar mas allí— musitó en un susurro lastimoso.

No se podía pasar desapercibido la angustia y el dolor que su pálido rostro mostraba. Sentía que quería detener su dolor, deseaba hacerlo pero no debía. Tenía que escuchar su relato sin doblegarme antes.

— ¿Luego de eso despiertas?— indagué otra vez, sintiendo repentinamente su angustia.

Isabella negó suavemente con la cabeza sin despegar sus ojos de los míos.

—No… No despierto— murmuró volviendo a apretar los puños— Quiero hacerlo pero no puedo y sigo caminando hasta llegar a la orilla del lago. El agua roja moja mis pies haciendo arder mucho más mis heridas pero por más que duela, mi cuerpo está paralizado. Bajo la mirada hacia el agua y la observo durante un largo rato hasta que mi cuerpo entero comienza a temblar descontroladamente y luego la veo…

Me sorprendió ver tanta desesperación junta en sus ojos y no pude soportarlo. Alcé mi mano y la llevé a su mejilla. Me estremecí al tocarla, estaba helada pero ella cerró sus ojos al sentir mi roce. Su piel era suave y tersa como ninguna otra, me encontraba maravillado. Podía estar toda la noche acariciando su rostro sin detenerme.

—Isabella… — susurré lentamente— ¿Quién está en tu sueño?— pregunté quitando mi mano de su mejilla.

Ella abrió sus ojos y en ellos pude ver miles de gotas saladas luchando por salir.

—Veo a una mujer— murmuró finalmente con desesperación—. En el agua hay una mujer. Huesos surcan su rostro… ella está muerta— Isabella se tomó la cabeza entre las manos como si no quisiera recordar—. Me sonríe y me tiende la mano. Quiere llevarme con ella pero yo no quiero ir… No quiero, y es en ese momento en donde ya no diferencio entre el sueño y la realidad— termina susurrando desesperadamente.

No podía creer todo lo que acababa de escuchar, era un relato tan exacto que traspasaba cualquier emoción. Ella estaba sufriendo más de lo que alguna vez pude imaginar y lo peor de todo era que aquel sufrimiento no se podía curar como a un dolor de cabeza. Todo el dolor estaba dentro de su mente.

Me arriesgué nuevamente y tomé su rostro con delicadeza. Su océano de chocolate estaba a punto de rebosar de lágrimas pero ella las detenía.

— ¿Quién es la mujer?— interrogué chocando nuestras miradas.

Isabella negó repetidamente con la cabeza.

—Necesito saber quién es— susurré otra vez.

Ella volvió a negar pero ahora con desesperación y entendí que no me lo diría.

—Escúchame, voy a hacer todo lo posible para ayudarte. No dejaré que sufras más— prometí con convicción y aún con su rostro entre mis manos.

—No lo entiendes… — murmuró corriendo su mirada de mí persona.

—Entonces explícame…quiero que lo hagas— musité moviendo su cabeza para que sus ojos me observaran.

—No hay solución, nunca la habrá. Me quedaré aquí por siempre y las pesadillas continuarán…una y otra vez, sin detenerse— dijo con una seguridad que me descolocó.

—Voy a ayudarte sin importar nada… confía en mí.

Isabella me observó intentando encontrar rastros de mentira en mis ojos pero al no hallar nada sonrío, fría y estremecedoramente. Era una sonrisa que me detuvo la circulación y los latidos del corazón.

Ella alzó sus manos y las colocó en mis mejillas, quedando los dos en la misma pose. Sus fríos dedos recorrieron mi barbilla con suavidad y delicadeza mientras que su rostro se encontraba a escasos centímetros de mío y podía sentir su dulce respiración chocar en mis labios.

—Mi vida ya tiene fecha de expiración y lo sabes— dijo sin borrar su sonrisa—. La locura me está consumiendo, Edward, ya me cuesta distinguir la realidad de mi propia mente, ya no se qué es real y qué no… las rosas ya no funcionan como en un principio.

Mis ojos se abrieron.

—Las rosas— murmuré—. Por eso tu siempre querías rosas aquí…— susurré para mi mismo al comprender que aquellas flores no eran solo para decorar el ambiente.

—Así es, necesitaba algo… un objeto que fuera mi punto de encuentro con la realidad, pero eso ya no sirve— explicó sin quitar su mirada de la mía.

—Yo te ayudaré. Por favor…déjame ayudarte— pedí casi rogando, no podía dejarla sola.

— ¿No lo entiendes? No hay nada para hacer, lo presiento y sé que muy pronto no podré salir de mi propia cabeza— musitó y se recostó nuevamente contra la pared.

Yo no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. Me sentía completamente perdido, como si estuviera vagando en la nada misma, sin orientación alguna**.**

—Debes salir de aquí.

Su voz recorrió la habitación.

—No lo haré— aseguré acercándome nuevamente a ella.

Una sombra de tristeza cruzó por sus ojos pero desapareció con rapidez. Su rostro cada vez se encontraba más cerca del mío, y en un instante podía sentir sus rosados labios rozar mi boca. Ella me observó aturdida y se alejó de mí bruscamente colocando, otra vez, esa línea invisible entre nosotros.

—Isabella— dije sin entender qué acababa de suceder.

Ella negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, para luego esconderla entre sus brazos. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar descontroladamente haciendo que una sensación horrible empezara a llenarme por dentro.

—Isabella…. ¡Isabella, mírame!— exclamé con desesperación, tomándola por lo hombros.

Ella continuó temblando y sentí que todo a mí alrededor se derrumbaba lentamente.

— ¡Maldita sea!— grité con impotencia al ver que ella con cada minuto que pasaba empeoraba.

Por un momento, todo en mi cabeza se nubló, dejándome sin saber qué hacer para ayudarla. Jamás me había sentido tan aterrado en mi vida.

¿Por qué, maldita sea ella no podía ser como el resto de mis pacientes? ¿Por qué tuvo que haber cavado tan profundo en mi interior para hacer que, la sola idea de perderla, me volviera loco?

La tomé en brazos, aprensándola contra mi cuerpo para detener sus temblores, pero nada parecía poder contenerla. Quité con angustia algunos mechones de su rostro y me encontré con la expresión de dolor que jamás en mi vida había imaginado. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados con fuerza, como si ella se obligara a sí misma a no abrirlos. Una fina línea de sangre comenzó a caer de su labio inferior por la espantosa fuerza en que se lo mordía.

La comencé a mecer en mis brazos, como si de una niña se tratara. Esa era la única opción que me quedaba para calmarla. Sus manos se aferraron violentamente a mi camisa, y yo sólo pude estrecharla aún más contra mí.

—Tienes que calmarte— susurré en su oído con toda la calma que pude encontrar para luego sentir como sus temblores empezaban a debilitarse.

Su rostro lo mantenía escondido en mi cuello y sus puños comenzaron a suavizar su presión.

—Tranquila… ya todo pasó.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve susurrando aquello, y, realmente, no me importaba continuar haciéndolo. Solo quería que ella dejara de sumirse en la angustia.

—Vete.

Bajé la mirada y me topé con la de Isabella. Sus ojos estaban surcados por gruesas ojeras y parecían estar más opacos que antes… sin vida.

—No voy a hacerlo— respondí con seguridad.

Ella no agregó mas nada, pero podía ver el disgusto que la llenaba.

No iba a hacerlo, no la iba a dejar sola en éste lugar. La ayudaría como pudiera, sin importar que tuviera que quedarme todos los días a su lado. Isabella tenía la oportunidad de volver a ser alguien y yo se la iba a dar.

—Estar aquí te lastimará… yo lo haré— murmuró cerrando los ojos.

—No me importa— dije sintiendo la frialdad que su cuerpo desprendía.

Ella volvió a callar y yo la igualé. El silencio retomó su lugar entre nosotros.

— ¿Tengo que tomarlas?— preguntó en un fino susurro.

Inmediatamente, supe que se refería a las pastillas para dormir que se encontraban en aquel vaso de plástico.

—No… no por hoy— contesté finalmente.

Ella asintió y se acomodó en mi abrazo. Ya no me importaba nada, ni siquiera que alguien nos descubriera en esa posición.

—Edward.

— ¿Qué?— pregunté sin observarla.

—La mujer del agua, la que quiere llevarme con ella… _soy yo_— murmuró y se dejó llevar por el sueño.

En ese instante, sentí que mi mundo había sido sacado de su órbita y que todo se destruía rápidamente.

Necesitaba aceptar que todo era mucho peor de lo que parecía y que Isabella quizás tenía razón.

_Ella no escaparía jamás de su locura._

…

¿Críticas?

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, fav, alertas, etc. Si quieren saber qué pasará next, en mi blog estoy un capítulo adelantada con la historia, aunque todavía no subí el cap que le sigue a éste, pero en cualquier momento lo haré.

Hasta algún día.


	5. Piece Of Life

Our Last Piece Of Sanity

Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con los personajes y la trama.

…

Capítulo IV

— ¿Quién eras?

Isabella alzó su delicado rostro para observarme minuciosamente.

Los dos nos encontrábamos sentados en el suelo de su habitación. Había pasado un día desde nuestra intensa conversación, desde que descubrí a una mujer que nunca pensé que existiría en ella.

Sus últimas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza durante toda la noche. Había entendido cuál grave era la condición en que se encontraba y la profundidad en que su mente caería si no hacía nada para ayudarla.

Ella mantenía sus chocolatados ojos fijos en los míos.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué te sucedió para terminar en un lugar como éste?— pregunté sigilosamente intentando no confundirla con mi interrogatorio.

Isabella frunció levemente el ceño, haciendo que una pequeña arruga se formara en el centro de su frente. Tenía una leve sospecha de que ella evadiría el tema o, directamente, no diría palabra alguna, pero yo deseaba saber cómo fue su pasado.

— ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?— susurró corriendo su mirada.

—Quiero ayudarte… quiero sacarte de éste lugar— tomé su pulcro rostro entre mis manos con suavidad—. Deseo que vivas la vida que mereces y para lograr hacerlo tienes que decirme por qué estás aquí— expliqué lentamente.

Isabella calló y fijó sus ojos en algún punto invisible.

— ¿Tienes familia?— inquirió sorpresivamente.

—Si— respondí intentando entender a qué venía todo eso.

— ¿Tus padres siguen con vida?— volvió a preguntar sin levantar la mirada.

—Si. Isabella… — traté de hablar pero ella no me dejó continuar.

— ¿Te aman?

—Son mis padres— contesté con obviedad.

— ¿Te aman?— repitió y fruncí el ceño.

—Lo hacen— confesé observándola.

—Mis padres no lo hacían.

Sentí que el oxígeno se trababa en mis pulmones al entender que ella estaba revelándome una parte de su pasado.

— ¿Cómo puedes saber que ellos…?— no terminé la frase porque no sabía como decir que sus padres no podían amarla, eso era algo inaudito.

— ¿Cómo sabes tú que los tuyos lo hacen?— contradijo sonriendo fríamente—. No es necesario que lo hagan, ¿cierto? Lo notas con cada detalle que viene de su parte. Supongo que todo hijo puede notar cuáles son los sentimientos que sus padres tienen hacia ellos— mencionó suavemente.

— ¿Alguna vez intentaste preguntarles si te querían?— pregunté casi en un murmullo.

—Cuando era niña— susurró y noté que cerraba sus ojos.

— ¿Y ellos qué respondieron?— indagué con temor de que la estuviera obligando a recordar cosas que podrían dañarla.

—Tienes suerte de tener su cariño.

Aquellas palabras me afirmaron una confesión que nunca salió de sus labios.

— ¿Ellos no te querían?— pregunté sabiendo la respuesta.

—Fui la consecuencia de un amorío entre personas casadas— declaró con frialdad—. Ninguno me deseaba pero fueron obligados a casarse y abandonar sus parejas para hacerse cargo de mí— reveló sin una pizca de sentimiento en la voz.

— ¿Quiénes los obligaron a casarse?— pregunté sorprendido ante aquella historia.

—Sus propios padres— respondió con sencillez—. Al parecer, era un castigo por haber estado juntos habiendo personas de por medio— agregó.

—Pero ellos… ¿Ellos saben que estás aquí?— indagué.

Isabella alzó su rostro y me contempló, para luego crear una fría y tétrica sonrisa con sus labios.

—El odio es extraño, ¿no crees?— dijo sin borrar aquella sonrisa y con sus ojos fijos en mí—. Aunque uno quiera odiar a sus padres no puede hacerlo. ¿Lo has intentado alguna vez?— preguntó sobriamente.

—Nunca— respondí observándola.

—Pues, yo sí… demasiadas veces— musitó tomando entre sus dedos un mechón de su cabello y jugando con el—. Pero siempre sentía como si no tuviera sentimiento alguno hacia ellos, no podía odiarlos ni amarlos… no sentía absolutamente nada— susurró y volví a ver a la fría mujer que era hace unos meses atrás.

— ¿Por qué querrías odiarlos?— mi voz salió un poco entrecortada pero ella pudo escucharla.

— ¿Tú no odiarías a las personas que te encerraron en éste lugar?

Mi cuerpo se heló.

La respuesta que siempre busqué y esperé acababa de entrar en mi cerebro como un doloroso flechazo. El duro pasado de Isabella me había golpeado con fuerza y no lograba salir de mi escepticismo. Todas las fichas acababan de acoplarse perfectamente. Ella tenía todas las razones para ser como era, no podía entender como sus mismos padres pudieron haberle hecho algo como eso.

— ¿Por qué… lo hicieron?— murmuré descolocado.

—Deseaban sacarme de encima y retomar sus perfectas vidas. Con dinero todo se puede, sabes—habló penetrándome con su mirada chocolate.

—Pero entonces… tú— susurré mezclando las palabras al encontrar un rayo de esperanza.

—No te equivoques— dijo corriendo la mirada—. Los años que llevo aquí han logrado convertirme en parte de esta vida, han logrado convertirme en una persona sin noción de la realidad y ya no hay nada que hacer… tienes que aceptar aquello.

Sus frías palabras resonaron en mi mente, pero yo solo negué con la cabeza… jamás lo iba a aceptar.

…

Nuevo y corto cap.

Después de un tiempo espero que les haya gustado. Realmente no tengo mucho para decir, además de gracias por sus lindos comentarios.

Si quieren preguntar algo, o no sé, saben dónde encontrarme.

¡Hasta luego!


	6. Piece Of Rose

Our Last Piece Of Sanity

Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con los personajes y la trama.

…

Capítulo V

Un año había transcurrido desde la primera vez que pisé éste lugar. Un año completo desde que la conocí. Nunca pensé que el tiempo pasaría tan rápido frente a mis ojos.

Demasiado rápido, quizás.

Hace doce meses que mi vida ya no es igual a lo que solía ser. Aunque por momentos me pregunto si todavía sigo teniendo una. Es extraño como en un segundo todo puede cambiar o, como todo puede desaparecer. Mis días se acortaron, ya no parecía que duraran veinticuatro horas, era como si la noche se tragara la mitad de las horas que mi vida vivía a diario.

Nunca me sentí de esa manera. Tuve que acostumbrarme a éste nuevo cambio. Sin embargo, muchos no lo entenderán jamás. Siempre fui una persona que no esperaba nada de su vida o, al menos, no se quejaba de lo que tenía en ella. Crecí así y me críe de esa forma durante años, pero, al parecer, nada sirvió cuando su alma se reflejó en mis ojos.

Era hermosa… tan hermosa y pura.

Nadie nunca lo comprendería, ni siquiera lo aceptaría, pero lo que yo veía en aquella hermosa y melancólica mujer iba mucho más lejos de lo que la comprensión humana podría algún día llegar a entender. Era inexplicable. Sus ojos, su mirada… su mera presencia.

La frialdad de su alma.

¿Quién podría mirarla sin estremecerse en el acto? ¿Quién podría sentarse junto a ella y sentir felicidad cuando lo único que bailaba en el aire era una helada abrasadora?

_Sólo yo._

Yo era la única persona en el universo que podría contemplarla y realmente entender lo que navegaba en aquellos océanos de chocolate. Sólo yo podría tocar sus pálidas y frías manos y sentir una calidez incomparable. No existía una sola persona en el mundo que disfrutara el silencio de la misma manera que lo hacíamos nosotros.

Porque los dos, ambos, teníamos la habilidad de escapar de la cruel realidad que nos rodeaba y escondernos en un mundo que sólo le pertenecía a nuestras almas. Un lugar que sólo era de nosotros, donde podíamos olvidar nuestros nombres y vidas… donde podíamos olvidar quiénes éramos y ser nadie.

Y fue allí donde obtuve mis respuestas. Fue allí donde lo comprendí.

Éramos simples desconocidos. Éramos un doctor y su paciente. Éramos dos personas que ni el destino ni la vida jamás se encargarían de unir. Éramos dos personas completamente incompatibles. Pero aún así, en las profundidades del infinito, logramos encontrarnos y ser felices. Rodeados por el dolor y la angustia, estuvimos en paz por sólo un minuto.

Mientras que en el mundo real, continuábamos siendo absolutamente nada.

_**OOO**_

La contemplaba.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero yo continuaba allí, observándola tras el cristal. Mis ojos se encontraban fijos en sus manos, que acariciaban las rosas blancas como si fueran lo más delicado y perfecto del mundo.

Ella sabía que yo estaba allí, siempre lo sabía, pero nunca me observó. Jamás levantó la mirada para regalarme el espectáculo de sus ojos. Sentía la necesidad de perderme en ellos, pero, aunque quisiera, nunca podría. Ella no me dejaría. No le gustaba que la contemplara fijamente… no cuando ella no quería. No decía palabra alguna, pero sus acciones lo demostraban. Caminaba hacia la cama y se sentaba dándome la espalda, aquella era la señal que me decía que tenía que largarme de la habitación.

Aprendí a conocerla, a entenderla. Por esa misma razón las palabras ya sobraban entre nosotros. Desde que me contó su historia, su boca se selló como tantas otras veces; no muchas palabras salían de ella y yo no la presionaba a hacerlo.

Suspiré.

Estaba agotado. Había tomado los turnos nocturnos sólo por ella, no quería dejarla sola cuando sabía lo que sucedía en las noches. A veces no sabía cuándo comenzaba un día y terminaba el otro, pero lo que era seguro, era que siempre amanecía observándola… perdido en su presencia.

No dormía. Me había acostumbrado a dormir sólo cuatro horas y luego las pastillas hacían su trabajo. No podía soportar la idea de cerrar mis ojos y cortar la realidad que me unía a ella. Era doloroso aquel pensamiento, pero no podía hacerlo. Yo la tenía que cuidar y dolía pensar que tal vez ella era lo más importante que tenía ahora.

Llamaba a mis padres las veces que fueran necesarias para que supieran que seguía con vida, pero ellos jamás comprenderían si les decía que mi vida ahora giraba alrededor de alguien que estaba tan ahogada en su propia cabeza.

Observé la hora en el reloj del pasillo.

_2:30 am._

Mis piernas se movieron casi por inercia y se dirigieron hacia la puerta del cuarto donde se encontraba Isabella. La abrí suavemente y sin tocar, como estaba acostumbrado a hacer. El aire frió rodeó mi cuerpo al instante, pero aquello ya no me afectaba como durante los primeros días.

Isabella no se movió, ni dio señales de querer saber quién acababa de entrar a su habitación.

Ella ya lo sabía, por supuesto.

Me acerqué a su cama y me senté en ella. Mis ojos rápidamente captaron el vaso de plástico que contenía sus pastillas para dormir intactas en su interior. Una de mis manos se alzó y comenzó a masajear mi sien lentamente.

—Sabes que tienes que tomarlas — musité con cansancio.

Ella siempre hacía lo mismo, nunca tomaba sus pastillas hasta que yo ingresaba a su cuarto y la hacía entrar en razón.

Isabella tomó su tiempo antes de hablar, pero mientras tanto continuó acariciando los pétalos de las rosas blancas.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó en un murmullo casi inocente.

Contemplé sus manos trazar círculos invisibles en los pétalos y respondí sin quitar la mirada de ellos.

—Ya sabes por qué — dije y un bostezo escapó de mi boca—. No entiendo por qué aún continúas preguntando lo mismo.

Pasaron minutos y al ver que ella no tenía intenciones de tomar las pastillas, me alcé de la cama y caminé hacia la mesa de noche para tomar el vaso y ponerlo frente a sus ojos, obstruyendo su mirada de las rosas.

Isabella siguió con los ojos fijos en su lugar, aún cuando el vaso de plástico que yo sostenía obstruía su visión.

Suspiré por segunda vez.

—Por favor, Isabella, sino estaremos toda la noche hasta que las tomes.

No se movió y cerré mis ojos cansado, antes de sentarme nuevamente a su lado en la cama con el vaso en mis manos.

Ninguno de los dos agregó más nada, sólo quedamos en silencio mientras que la noche nos continuaba cubriendo con su manto oscuro.

Mi cabeza se movió de lado y al instante obtuve una imagen realmente hermosa. Su perfil era iluminado por la luz de la luna, logrando que su piel luciera mucho más blanca de lo que en realidad era y mucho más frágil, también. Sus largas y gruesas pestañas se movían mientras que sus manos seguían con las caricias a los pétalos, parecía hipnotizada en ellos. Me deleité observándola. Sus labios carnosos eran lo que cualquier hombre en la tierra querría probar antes de morir. Y por dentro me pregunté si alguien ya habría tenido ese placer.

—Son hermosas, ¿no lo crees?

Mis ojos nunca abandonaron su rostro y sabía que hablaba de las rosas, pero aún así respondí imaginándomela en mi mente.

—Mucho.

El silencio retornó y decidí que era tiempo de mover mi visión hacia otro lado.

— ¿Cuándo volverá el otro doctor?

Sentí que el sueño y el cansancio desaparecían como si nunca hubiesen estado en mí. La observé confundido mientras ella esperaba por una respuesta.

— ¿De qué hablas? — pregunté intentando que nuestros ojos hicieran contacto, pero ella jamás alzó la mirada.

—El otro doctor — repitió jugueteando con las rosas—. ¿Cuándo vuelve?

Recién en ese momento comprendí lo que intentaba decir. Y no supe cómo sentirme con eso. Hablaba de Jasper, pero… ¿acaso ella quería que me largara?

Un extraño sentimiento se formó en mi interior, era como un dolor profundo y punzante. Tal vez era mi corazón queriendo escapar de mi pecho.

— ¿Tú quieres que me vaya?

Luché para que mi voz no sonara tan afectada, y no supe si lo logré pero lo único que deseaba saber ahora era su respuesta.

Su inocente juego con las rosas me ponía nervioso. Yo sólo quería que ella alzara la mirada para poder ver sus ojos. Eso era lo único que quería.

De pronto, sus manos detuvieron sus movimientos y su mirada quedó clavada en los pétalos.

—Ha pasado mucho desde que estás aquí… Tienes que irte pronto.

Sentí que sus labios se movieron en cámara lenta mientras decía esas palabras y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que el vaso de plástico en mis manos no cayera al suelo. Algo dentro de mí se detuvo, haciendo que mi cuerpo quedara helado en su lugar. Mis ojos la observaban, pero verdaderamente no lo hacían, lo único que querían era una explicación… algo que calmara lo que sentía.

Ella en algún momento se acomodó en la cama para recostarse en ella. La sentí moverse bajo las blancas sabanas y el aroma de las rosas entró en mi nariz. Yo no entendía qué sucedía, no podía terminar de entender que pasaba a mí alrededor. Creo que tampoco quería hacerlo.

Sabía que me daba la espalda y que su mirada debía de estar estancada en algún punto de la pared. Ella siempre tomaba esa posición cuando quería evadir mi mirada o presencia.

Mojé mis labios con la lengua y dije lo primero que mi mente gritó.

— ¿Por qué quieres que me vaya?

Nuestras respiraciones fueron lo único que se escuchó durante minutos.

Miré mis manos y estas temblaban suavemente y en ese instante noté que a mi lado se encontraba el ramo de rosas blancas que Isabella había tenido en sus manos minutos atrás.

Fue ahí cuando la escuché.

—Tu vida no está aquí… sino allí afuera.

Y su fría voz fue como un golpe en el estómago.

No supe en qué momento sucedió, pero cuando quise entender cómo fue que me encontraba parado a metros de su cama, su voz resonó nuevamente en la habitación.

—Puedes tirar las rosas, por favor — la forma en que pidió aquello sonó tan dulce pero sombría—. Ya están muertas.

Abandoné el vaso con las pastillas en el mismo lugar en que había estado antes de que yo lo tomara y luego mis manos agarraron el ramo de rosas. Todo parecía una pesadilla y yo realmente no entendía lo que acababa de suceder.

Algo dentro de mi interior se destruyó demasiado rápido.

Sin saber cómo reaccionar me encaminé hacia la puerta con las rosas en mis manos, sintiendo la presencia de Isabella alejarse de mí a cada paso que daba. No volteé a observarla por última vez, pero el deseo estaba presente en mí.

Mi cuerpo se alejaba y cuando lo noté, me encontraba en medio del pasillo, completamente solo. Bajé la mirada y contemplé las rosas. Eran realmente hermosas, demasiado quizás.

El mundo tal vez siguió girando a mí alrededor mientras caminaba hacia el cesto de basura al final de pasillo. Observé las rosas por última vez antes de arrojarlas allí y abandonar el hospital. Isabella tenía razón

Las rosas estaban muertas.

…

Actualicé, así que sean felices o algo parecido. ¿Qué les pareció?

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
